Travesuras Bajo un Muérdago
by Almendroide
Summary: Cuando una simple travesura une el destino de los jóvenes amantes, y cambia la cara de un participante. Regalo para mi amiga secreta en Retos "Harry Potter y más"


_**Disclaimer:** Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles…_

Para mi querida Bibo:

**Travesuras Bajo un Muérdago**

En una acogedora casa, en el Valle de Godric, reinaba un sentimiento tan profundo y a la vez tan difuso como lo es el amor. Ese día, la joven pareja Potter-Evans se disponía a celebrar su primer aniversario de lo que había sido, hasta ahora, una bellísima relación. Claro que como toda relación que se aprecie, no estuvo exenta de discusiones (la mayoría por motivos ajenos a ellos), pero el anhelo y la disposición que ambos tenían en que su relación funcionara, permitió o mas bien los orientó a resolver de la mejor manera sus conflictos.

La hora había llegado. La cena estaba lista. La decoración era perfecta. Pero algo no cuadraba en la cabeza de James Potter.

-Lily-llamó a su novia. Esta asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ya voy, cariño. Estoy terminando la cena-respondió la aludida y volvió a perderse dentro de la cocina.

-No, no es eso-la pelirroja volvió a asomarse-es solo que, hoy celebramos un año de lo nuestro, ¿verdad?

-Ciertamente.

-Y por ello preparamos una linda velada, por nuestro aniversario, ¿no es cierto?

-Claro…-Lily miraba extrañada a James. No entendía a que se debía tanta pregunta. Salió por completo de la cocina, se cruzo de brazos y miró en derredor. El comedor estaba perfecto, la ambientación era fabulosa. Los cubiertos estaban dispuestos y…. ¡claro! Eso era lo que contrariaba a James.

-¿Entonces por qué en vez de dos lugares a la mesa, hay 5?

-Pues...-pero Lily no alcanzó a contestar, la puerta sonó en ese momento y un contrariado James fue a abrirla.

-Ho-¡hola amigo!-Sirius entraba en ese momento, abrazando efusivamente a su amigo que se había quedado de piedra con la manilla de la puerta aun en la mano, luego acudió a abrazar a Lily-Lily, preciosa, su regalo de aniversario.

Sirius no se refería a él como regalo, claro que no, sino que le entregó a Lily un presente que se había esforzado envolver en un papel blanco, con corazones que crecían gradualmente hasta explotar y volver a crecer.

-Hola James-saludó Remus.

-Hola-articulo James, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Remus, gracias por venir-dijo Lily, mientras se acercaba a saludar a su amigo y compañero de antiguas rondas nocturnas como prefectos en Hogwarts.

-De nada, gracias a ti por invitarnos. He traído el postre-y le entregó una tarta de roca.

-¡Gracias! No me había dado tiempo de preparar uno. ¿Y Peter?

-No pudo venir. Se sentía indispuesto. Pero envía saludos y esto-Remus dejó sobre la mesa del comedor una botella del mejor Vino de Elfo Doméstico.

-Oh. ¿Bueno, nos sentamos ya?

-Lily, ¿podemos hablar? ¿A solas?-James miraba ceñudo la escena frente a él. ¿Desde cuándo una cena de aniversario se celebraba con más personas, aparte de la pareja?

-James tiene cara de no entender nada, y de querer matarnos lentamente-lo último Sirius lo dijo en un susurro a Remus, sentado a su lado-Lily, no le dijiste que vendríamos, ¿o me equivoco?

-Creo, creo que olvidé ese pequeño detalle.

-Sin querer ser descortés, y no es que me moleste que vengan a cenar con nosotros, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí, en mi aniversario?-James miró a Lily-Corrijo, ¿Nuestro?

-Bueno, creí conveniente que los merodeadores, al completo, vinieran con nosotros esta noche. Nunca olvidaré que fue su culpa que hoy nosotros seamos lo que somos.

La pareja se sentó a la mesa.

-¿Culpa? Lo dices como si fuera algo malo-inquirió James.-No estas arrepentida, ¿verdad?-agregó con un deje de angustia.

-Claro que no-la pelirroja besó en la mejilla a su novio-pero he de admitir que nunca quise besarte, hasta luego de ese día.

-¿Hablas del día que fueron elegidos Premios Anuales?-preguntó Remus.

-Nops-respondió Lily.

-¿Entonces del día que los encerramos en esa sala del cuarto piso?-aportó Sirius.

-No podría ser esa, ahí casi nos matamos a hechizos-respondió James.

-Hablo de la vez que me persiguieron por el castillo, con un tonto muérdago-dijo Lily.

Los chicos rieron-¡que tiempos!-dijo Sirius con melancolía.

-No seas extremista, salimos hace unos meses del colegio solamente-Remus miraba divertido a su amigo.

-Esa-James miró a Lily y tomo su mano-fue sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores travesuras que hicimos. Y no me arrepiento de nada.

-¿Cómo arrepentirte? Si una semana más tarde estaban de novios-dijo Sirius, mientras los otros reian.

-Quizá Peter si se arrepienta-comentó Remus. Los cuatro estallaron en risas y continuaron tan amena plática mientras cenaban.

* * *

><p><em>Un año y una semana atrás….<em>

James, Remus y Sirius se encontraban sentados en un pasillo olvidado del tercer piso, riendo como posesos luego de haber dejado a su amigo Peter en la enfermería.

-Su cara…-Sirius comentaba entre carcajadas-su ca…cara.

-Esa chica es de armas tomar-comentaba Remus, cuando se habían calmado y habían recuperado la normalidad.

-¿Qué hechizos usó contra colagusano?-preguntó James-quizá los use yo también alguna vez-comenzó a reir nuevamente-es que…

-¡SU CARA!-Sirius comentó mientras comenzaba a reir nuevamente.

-Parecía que un calamar se hubiese apoderado de su cara-añadió James.

-Creo recordar que Constance le lanzó un _Furnunculus_ junto a un _Piernas de Gelatina_, creando ese efecto en su cara-dijo Remus.

-Y todo por que Peter quería besarla-dijo James, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que había caído por sus mejillas.

-Bueno, no lo culpo. Esa chica está como quiere, y besa como quiere-comentó Sirius despreocupadamente. Ante la mirada atónita de los chicos, se explicó-si, la he besado un par, de par de veces, sin contar lo de hoy. Lamentablemente soy un alma libre y no me interesa tener una relación, por el momento. Y claro, tampoco puedo culparla a ella si luego de besarme a mi no quiera besar a Peter-volvieron a reir.

-Chicos-James apuntaba el Mapa del Merodeador-se acerca Mary McDonald. Remus, ha llegado tu turno.

-Pero ella esta coladita por Snape-se quejó Remus.

-Bueno, eso es un incentivo-los chicos rieron.

-Tienes razón-aceptó Remus.

* * *

><p>Una hora mas tarde, los chicos caminaban por un pasillo del lado este del segundo piso bastante animados, haciendo el "recuento de labios".<p>

-Sin contar el accidente aislado con Peter,-los chicos rieron-nos fue bastante bien-comentó Sirius.

-Te fue bastante bien-corrigió James a su amigo.-Prácticamente todas las chicas querían besarte a ti.

-No todas-se quejó Sirius.

-Rosssie Brevent, Mary Addams, Anne Rutherford, Beth Gillies, Valerie Stoerny,-enumeraba Remus-sin olvidar a ConstanceWerthe, a quien besaste incluso luego de que hechizara a Peter.

-Había una sola manera de salir del hechizo, y no podía dejar que besara a lo que sea en que se convirtió Colagusano-se defendió Sirius, con las palmas arriba.-Tu también tuviste tu tanda Luni-Remus frunció el ceño ante su diminutivo-Hannah Meggs, Tracey Swift, Alina Thompson y Mary McDonald. Guapas todas.

-Yo…-comenzó James. Sus amigos lo miraron, expentantes.

-No has besado a nadie-finalizó Sirius por él.

-No hallamos a "su chica"-ironizó Remus.

-Ahora me pregunto…. ¿Quién es tu chica?-dijo Sirius.

-No es mi chica-"aún" pensaba James.

-Pero le eres fiel hasta de pensamiento.

-Claro que no, canuto.

-¿No? Dime a cual de las chicas que nos cruzamos quisiste besar.

-A ninguna-confesaba bajito James.

-Lo dije-presumió Sirius.

-Ya chicos, basta-Remus calmó a sus amigos.

-Okeeeeeeey-dijo Sirius, marcando excesivamente la letra "e"-James, ¿a quien quieres besar?

-¿Será quizá a una pelirroja gryffindoriana?-irónizó Remus.

-¿Y quizá esta sea una pecosa, de este porte más o menos?-Sirius puso su mano a la altura de su hombro.

-¿Puede ser también que sea Premio Anual?

-Y que su apellido sea… ¿E…Eva…Evans?

James tenía desencajada la mandíbula. ¡Lo sabían!

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Creo que fue la manera embobada con la que te quedas mirándola cada vez que la tienes en frente-Remus rio apoyando la idea de Sirius.

-No la miro así-ante la mirada incrédula de los chicos, carraspeó-bueno… quizá algo.

-Y quizá tengas "algo" de suerte, porque Evans se acerca por el pasillo siguiente.

* * *

><p>Genial. Lo que le faltaba para hacer de su horrible día, aun mas horrible. Al frente se acercaban tres de los merodeadores. Lily inspiró fuerte y se dispuso a pasar al lado de ellos sin poner atención a sus idioteces, pero…<p>

-Muy graciosos-dijo una Lily enfurruñada en el piso. Había chocado con una muralla invisible, y había caído sentada al piso-¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?

-Digamos que has caído bajo nuestro embrujo-respondió James, mientras intentaba ayudarla para que se pusiera de pie. Lily rechazó su gesto y se paró, lo mas dignamente posible y los quedó mirando de hito en hito.

-…..¿qué?

-James, aquí presente-Sirius señaló a su amigo, quien se encontraba a su derecha-ha dicho que has caído bajo nuestro embrujo, y es literal-lo último lo dijo con los ojos bien abiertos para darle dramatismo.

-Claro… de verdad, no estoy de humor para sus boberías, asi que con su permiso…-Lily hizo el amago de alejarse de ellos, pero volvió a chocar con el muro invisible. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse por donde había venido, pero volvió a chocar. Lo intentó hacia un lado, nada. Del otro estaban los chicos, quienes le hicieron lugar para que pasara entre ellos. Nada.

Los miró, enfadada.

-Vale, me rindo. ¿Qué quieren?

-¿Te has fijado que hay sobre tu cabeza?-preguntó Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

Lily miró lo que señalaba el chico-un muérdago-dijo simplemente.

-¡Woah! Sabía que eras prefecta por algo-bromeó Sirius.-Ahora haz que tu título de Premio Anual merezca la pena, y dime, ¿Qué se hace bajo un muérdago?

-No te besaré-puntualizó Lily.

-Pues entonces te quedarás para siempre en un radio de 3 metros de nosotros-comentó James. Lily dirigió su mirada a James, exigiendo una explicación a través de los ojos.-Te dije, has caído bajo nuestro embrujo. Aquel muérdago deja caer un muro invisible alrededor de nosotros, el cual solo desaparece cuando o nos besas a los tres,-se señaló, junto con sus amigos-o dejas que uno de nosotros lo haga.

Remus y Sirius se reian disimuladamente de la expresión de Lily. Las otras chicas que habían abordado, no habían puesto mayor problema, exceptuando a Constance, claro. Todas las chicas querías besarlos, así que no se hicieron de rogar.

James también miraba a Lily, expectante. Esperaba que la chica dijera o hiciera algo, pero se había quedado de piedra.

Lily… Bueno, Lily los veía estupefacta. No podía creer el descaro de esos chicos. Y se los hizo saber.

-Es que mas bajo no podrían haber caído-ahora los chicos eran los que la miraban estupefactos-¿Acaso no tienen moral? Siempre he sabido que eran unos desalmados, pero ¿aprovecharse así de las chicas?...

-No nos aprovechamos de ninguna, créeme que todas quisieron.

-...Claro... para que mas ¿no? Podría haberlo creído de Black-Sirius puso mala cara-y no me mires asi. Es sabido por todas las chicas desde quinto que eres un ninfómano en potencia-Remus rió-¿Pero tú Lupin? Siempre creí que eras el cerebro pesante del grupo, no puedo creer que te hayas prestado para algo asi-el aludido miró el piso, apesadumbrado-Y por supuesto, si Sirius hace algo, Potter va detrás y viceversa. Quiza donde dejaron a Pettigrew. ¿Es que no entienden que un beso significa mucho? ¿Qué no es como que vayan por los pasillos y besen a la primera que se les cruce por el camino? ¿Que las mujeres no somos labios caminantes? Un beso no se toma a la ligera, no señores, un beso tiene que ser dado con sentimientos, debe tener un motivo de peso detrás, debe ser consensuado por ambas partes para que sea especial. Un beso es algo que marca un antes y un después para la vida de muchas personas, es lo que sella amores importantes y profundos…

Los chicos ya no sabian que pensar. La veian con la boca ligeramente abierta, Remus miraba a Sirius.

-…Es tan importante, que…

Miraba a James.

-…es una lástima quienes nunca…

Miraba a Lily.

-…tienen la oportunidad de ser…

Volvía a Mirar a Sirius.

-…besadas, o de besar a alguien…

Sirius le devolvió la mirada a su amigo, he hizo un gesto con el dedo índice en su sien gesticulando "está loca".

-…porque las mujeres también somos perfectamente capaces de…

Ambos miraron a James. Y James tomó su decisión.

-…tomar la iniciativa y besar a quien QUE RE M..-se interrumpió abruptamente en su discurso. James la tomó de las mejillas y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. La chica intentó resistirse, pero James profundizó aun mas el beso y la chica acabó por entregarse. Aunque no fue participe del beso, dejó de oponerse y dejo que el chico la besara. James se separó de ella, agregó un beso casto y le soltó la cara.

-¿Terminaste?-preguntó Lily.

-La verdad es que…

¡Plaf! Lily le dio vuelta la cara con una cachetada, y salió corriendo por los pasillos hacia los jardines del castillo.

Los chicos comenzaron a reir, la cara de James no tenía precio.

-Ya va chicos-dijo James-ha sido un buen inicio, ¿no creen?

-Yo creo que con suerte, la mayor cercanía que tendrás con ella será en clases, con ella sentada al inicio y tú, al final-Sirius y Remus se reian del chiste del último.

-Que Merlin no los oiga-rogó James internamente.

Y Merlín no los oyó.

* * *

><p><em>En la celebración...<em>

-Yo todavía no entiendo que fue lo que cambio ahí. ¡Tú te fuiste tan enfadada!-comentaba Sirius sentado en un sofá. Luego de la cena, se sentaron en la sala para mantener una charla mas amena.

-Jajaja, lo recuerdo. Ese día, luego de que me tranquilizara y dejara de ofender mentalmente a sus respectivos árboles genealógicos, me sentí pésimo. La mano me dolía demasiado por el golpe…

-Y la mejilla aun escoce-comentó James, mientras se sobaba la mejilla aludida y besaba en el cabello a su novia, sentada a su lado.

-…y lo siento por eso amor, y ese día también lo sentí, por lo que me dirigí a la sala que compartíamos como Premios Anuales, encendí la chimenea y lo esperé.

-Yo la perdoné por el golpe, ella por mi beso, y esa noche charlamos como nunca.

-Y a la semana, comenzamos a salir.

-Y es lo que celebramos hoy-finalizó Remus.

-Luni-el aludido miró ceñudo a Sirius, pero atendiendo lo que decía-¿no crees que alguien nos debe un beso?

-A no, ¡es que ustedes no aprenden!-comenzó una azorada Lily-¿Cómo se les ocurre que…

-Tranquila cuñadita-le dijo Remus, con cariño-No es de ti de quien hablamos.

-No piensen que los besaré subnormales-Lily rió ante el comentario de James, aliviada. Este se paró y abrazó a ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias-susurró-por la mejor travesura que cometimos juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Este fic es para mi amiga secreta Bibi Malfoy Masen. En el foro "Retos Harry Potter y más", ella pidió un James/Lily. Espero haber cumplido sus espectativas.**

**Fue bastante complejo hacer esto, ya que nunca había leido sobre esta pareja, pero una vez que los tenía memorizados en mi mente, fue bastante divertido escribir sobre ellos.**

**Al pedir que sea Romance/Humor, no podía dejar de lado a los Merodeadores, espero estos hayan cumplido la misión de divertirles! **

**Agradecimientos a las chicas (uds saben quienes son) por alentarme y darme opiniones acerca de mis ideas.**

**No olviden regalarme un review! Espero haya sido del agrado de quienes la lean ^^**

**Saludines Intergalácticos *-***


End file.
